A wide variety of media devices are available for users to consume an ever growing selection of content. These media devices may include televisions, tablet computers, personal computers, electronic book (“eBook”) readers, gaming consoles, set-top boxes, media players, in-vehicle entertainment systems, portable media players, smartphones, and so forth. The content presented by these media devices may include audio, video, eBooks, games, applications, and so forth. The content may be downloaded or streamed from a content provider to the media device.
Users may access the content from the different media devices over time. Placing restrictions on access by particular users may be beneficial. For example, parents may wish to limit how much time a child spends accessing content.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.